


Lavender

by Yonisen



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonisen/pseuds/Yonisen
Summary: He saw Sadie, with wild unkempt hair and furious glowing eyes, fangs bared as a deep growl comes from her chest. Behind her a tiny little body, you, clutching a pathetic excuse of a blanket closer to your body. The faint scent of lavender hit his nose, making him growl deep in his chest. His eyes locked yours, the tiniest most precious little thing he'd ever had the luxury to rest his eyes upon.You'd grown up in a protected area away from what your community call 'the animals', the alphas and omegas. Suddenly one night you're abducted from your own bed and tossed into the world of outlaws and the monsters you'd heard so many stories about.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first alpha/beta/omega fic and also first time posting here, so please be kind. I'm taking a little twist on the whole alpha/beta/omega dynamic things, which I hope you'll like

A cold hand covers your mouth before you had the chance to scream. The sharp sounds of gunshots and screaming men can be heard upstairs.   
"Shhh, stay quiet.." the other woman in the small cellar slowly uncovers your mouth, giving you a reassuring smile. She embraces you tightly, pulling the thin blanket around you. She softly hush you as you cover your ears in panic, shielding them from the commotion right above your head, "it'll be over soon," she coos as she slowly rocks you back and forth, all while whispering reassuring words against your head. The woman, Sadie, was the only good person you've met for a long time, since the O'Driscoll had snatched you from your bed in the middle of the night months earlier. The unimaginable things they've done to you. They'd kept you tied up, naked and used you for whatever they needed.

Then, after what felt like hours, it stopped. You look up, piercing your ears for the slightest sound.  
"maybe they-" you began but Sadie quickly covers your mouth again. Suddenly heavy footsteps walk right above you. Dust falling down the floorboards with each step. The strangers were walking back and forth in the cabin, you can hear them opening and closing cabinets.

  
_Finally, it was quiet_.

  
You look up at the older woman. She moves quietly but quickly towards the door, presses her ear against it .  
"okay, sweetheart," she moves faster now, pulling the blanket tighter around your shoulders, "I have a horse in the stable, I just have to pack some clothes and see if they left some food and we're outa here," she cups your cheeks, making sure your focus is on her, "you have to be quiet and do not move until I'm back down here, alright?". You nod quickly and she kisses your forehead before she shoves the heavy door open and climbs up.

Suddenly the trap door opens wide and you squint as the bright light burns your eyes. The soft thuds of naked feet is all you hear and suddenly you have a bottle pressed against your lips. You move your head away, still blinded by the bright light, but a soft hand gently cups your jaw, forcing you to look forward.  
"you must drink this," Sadies raspy voice calms you instantly, "this is for your own good, drink it" you felt how her hands were shaking, and you obediently grab the bottle from her. It smelt horrific, like thick tar and sweat. You gag loudly but Sadie slowly tilts the bottle so the nasty liquid pours into your mouth.  
"what is this?" you croak after you swallow down every last drop of whatever was in that bottle.  
"it's gonna help you, okay? It's gonna hide some of your scent. Let's get upstairs and puts some clothes on you," Sadie throws the bottle away and carefully helps you up the stairs. 

"What do we have here?" Sadie turns, backing you both into a corner of the cabin. Finally used to the bright light you peek over her shoulder. There is a man standing by the door, he looks and sounds like a snake and Sadie snarls at him, shielding you from his lingering gaze. You watch the man, he has a ridiculous mustache decorating his upper lip, and he smells a lot like the awful liquid you'd just chugged down. He answers Sadie with a snarl of his own, blackened teeth bared and you can't help but whimper in fear. He had the same shimmer in his eyes as the O'Driscolls. Suddenly he plunges towards you, you scream out and Sadie starts to throw the nearest things she can find. Quick on his feet he easily avoids the objects flying around, getting closer and closer.   
"Micah you dog!!" a shout comes from behind him and grabs his shoulder, pulling him back with ease. A tall man wearing a blue coat ducks just in time as a bottle smashes on the wall behind him. He blinks a few times, taking in the scene in front of him. 

He saw Sadie, with wild unkempt hair and furious glowing eyes, fangs bared as a deep growl comes from her chest. Behind her a tiny little body, you, clutching a pathetic excuse of a blanket closer to your body. The faint scent of lavender hit his nose, making him growl deep in his chest. His eyes locked yours, the tiniest most precious little thing he'd ever had the luxury to rest his eyes upon, and you can smell him too. Firewood and grass after a storm. But before he had the chance to comprehend what's going on in front of him, Micah jumped towards you again, resulting in Sadie tumbling the table over in a way to stop him. You shriek as the oil from the lamp roll over the floor, quick to burst into flames. A third man walks into the room and hurriedly walks over to you and Sadie.  
"Miss," he carefully grabs her hand, "miss, we gotta get out of here," his looks between you and the older woman. Sadie calms down a bit, "you can come with us until you figured out what you wanna do." He reassures her.   
"Dutch, we gotta go!" the man with the blue coat reminds him and pushes Micah out before him.   
"She's not wearing any clothes," Sadie whispers and Dutch nods, "she's gonna freeze to death,"   
"We have blankets." 

You're led outside, both Dutch and the unnamed man threw thick blankets around your bodies. Dutch making sure you got a big enough to shield your naked body from both Micah and the blizzard.  
"is she your pup?" Dutch asks Sadie and she shakes her head, "no, she's not. She doesn't know much about alphas and omegas, I told her some, but didn't want to scare her even more," she answers and looks back at you, "but I care for her, deeply."  
Dutch nods, and before Sadie can continue he helps her up on a horse. Sadie thanks him. 

You feel strong arms lifting you up and putting you down on another horse. With stiff fingers you manages to hold on to both the saddle and the layers of fabric around you. Suddenly a warm and strong chest is pressed against your back and you get stiff. Unsure.   
"Name's Arthur," you look back at the large man behind you, the blue coated man, "were bad men, but not as bad as them. You're in safety now miss," he mumbles and grabs the rains, his large frame shielding you somewhat from the harsh winds. His scent surrounding you, lulling you into a state of calmness you haven't experienced before. Grateful for the warmth from his chest, you lean back into him and relaxes, closing your eyes, just for a little while. You desperately needed some sleep. Suddenly you got so tired, so very tired.   
"What should we call you, miss?" Dutch speaks and knots the rains of Sadies horse into his own saddle. Giving the horse a few kicks with his heels and everyone slowly starts moving away from the burning house.  
"Adler.." Sadie looks up at the house now fully in flames, "Mrs. Adler," she glances over at you but you're already half asleep, "my husband, they killed him."


End file.
